


Butterflies

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Themes, Lore - Freeform, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: New feelings are created, after harsh words spilt.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Enderman (Minecraft), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> warning: mentions of abuse of alchohol. Please do not share with the CCs :( This may not even get big, but i am not comfortable with that!

The flicker of the Minecraft fist close to his character sparks a jump. His mouse moving with each aim. He’s streaming PvP. He missed this, the warm chatter of fans trying to get in his lobby. The ones watching overhead, and tuning into the stream. Thoughts ran ramped through his head. The player was good, even comboing him at some points. Another loss, another 1000 dollars given to gifted subs. Stupid George made the bet. Sure he had a decent-sized apartment, didn’t mean he wanted to worry about money in PvP. He enjoyed donating things to friends, but gifting subs? Cutting his money in half, but he shrugged off the complaint.

“Ok chat, I can’t lose this. I need inspiration.”

L’s filled the chat, encouraging him to lose. They loved watching Dream get defensive when he lost. Who could blame them? It was pretty funny. George did too, it lightened him. Sent something through him.

Sapnap bursted in, wheezing,” DUDE you suck YOU ACTUALLY SUCK.”

“I’m not in the mood for this Sapnap,” Dreams' voice rattled, focusing on the axe in his avatar's hand. He needs to do this correctly.

His Minecraft hearts deteriorated. The death screen shining onto his face.

A mutter glimpsed from his lips, “fuck.”

“YES LET’S GO! SUBS FOR ME AND SAPNAP,” George’s voice echoed into his ear.

“Okay guys, I think we can end the stream here. Everyone ended on a happy note but me.”

“Oh come on dream you’re not even going to get defensive,” George scoffed.

“Not in the mood I guess. I’m going to bed. I’ll raid Karl.”

“Booo, you’re so boring!” Sapnap’s voice irritated him even more than usual.

“Bye chat.”

“BYE LOVE YOU GUYS,” George and Sapnap screamed into their mics.

Dream has gone offline.

He didn’t even put effort into saying goodbye to the nerds. His mouse clicked the red button, and he left it all there.

George’s name flickered on a Message notification. Dreams eyes rolled and stared at the ceiling with a sigh.

Omg is he stubborn.

“Clay, you’re not going to say goodnight to the boys :(,” his text read.

Dreams fingers levitated over the keyboard, “If you ever type, ‘the boys’ again I won’t text you. EVER.”

“Is poor Clay grumpy he lost 3k :(“

“George can we drop it, I’m too tired for this.”

Three dots rippled across a bubble on his screen, “Can we call, Dream?”

Dream’s mind left reading it, it was the perfect chance, “You don’t deserve it! That’s your punishment.”

“Oh shut up I’m calling you.”

His phone buzzed amongst his palm. George’s face showed up in the contact circle, waiting for him to slide his thumb across the screen.

“George, you know you can be so fucking annoying,” his voice echoed proudly. He knew George hated being talked to like this, he was too soft for this judgment. Too fragile per se.

“You love me,” George mocked.

“Yeah and you love me, you’re just too weak to say it.”

“Jesus Dream, whatever can we just talk about something.”

Dream rolled his tongue across his mouth and hummed at the thought, “didn’t know this was going to be a serious talk. You’re draining my mood dude.”

“It’s about Sapnap.”

Dream’s voice froze in the empty air. Sapnap, what was wrong with Sapnap. The last time, George said those words he was in the hospital, cause the idiot broke his elbow.

“What clumsy thing did the idiot do this time.”

“Told Ally he likes her,” George’s voice is front and forward.

Dream couldn’t keep some composure. The girl he had liked for ages? They’ve all known for eons that she was NOT interested in Sapnap. Something happened, he wouldn’t do that so suddenly.

“Shit.”

“Yeah, I tried to talk to him. She told him no. She likes some other boy or whatever. He’s just crying, Clay. Can you talk to him?”

“Fuck yeah man, I’ve seen him like this over a girl. It was awful.” Dreams heart sunk for him, he’s never felt a love that strong like Sapnap felt for her. Nothing like that.

All of a sudden a twitch notification popped up.

Sapnap is Live!

Dream’s voice rose as he questioned it, “um, do you see this too.”

“Yeah, let’s go join his call.”

Dream’s mouse hovered over the green button, his mouth brought in air reading for everything laying ahead. He clicked the button with ease.

“HEY LOOK ITS, MY TWO BROS! The ones who would never reject me.”

“Sapnap,, mute your mic can we talk for a sec without the stream hearing.” George’s voice was calmed and released the safety. The feeling running to Dream and clinging to his heart.

“Sure dude.”

He heard the stream silent as he wasn’t watching it on his monitor. He couldn’t let the anger stay back, the disappointment, this wasn’t sapnap.

“Dude how fucking drunk are you,” Dreams radiated on the walls on the call. His anger levitating on his tongue. He shouldn’t be mad at him for being heartbroken. Tough love works for sapnap though.

“I’m not drunk, just upset that’s all. I’m distracting myself dude.” His words slurred showing the lies as he spoke.

“Oh my, dude, you should NOT be streaming right now,” Dream’s ache in his throat grew.

“Why don’t we calm down Dream okay,” there went George again. Calming everything so perfectly.

“Awh, there goes George protecting you as always.”

“I’m not protecting him Sap, I’m telling him to calm down and you should too, drink water.” The compassion in his voice echoed, he just wants them both safe.

“Whatever, I’ll end the stream. Dream can you just leave. You’re kinda being a piece of trash right now.”

What was happening here? Sapnap is a fun drunk, not an asshole. No matter the excuse, he had too much today. Anger brewing up dream’s throat.

“Yeah dude, and you’re a piece of trash with the ladies.” The words slipped, he couldn’t control them or sense them. They just flew with fire.

Fuck, FUCK. The word echoed in dream’s head.

“I’m so done with you dude.” Sapnaps voice was harsh and trembled.

Suddenly dream’s avatar lingered lonely in VC 3. His hands fell into his hands when he heard the soft entry noise flow into his headphones.

“You care too much Dream, too much it hurts.”

George’s voice comforted the regret, seeping it back into the air.

“I fuck everything up I went too far, George.”

“He’s just drunk okay? You didn’t mean it. You love him.”

“Yeah, and I love you.”

“Dream come on, now isn’t time for your platonic flirting.”

“This isn’t platonic. You’re my friend George, I love you.”

“Dream don't start being all weird now too, go to bed.”

“Only once you say it back.” Dream just needed this, that’s all. The simple 3 words. Maybe then he won’t be here sweating, with his hands in his face.

“I love you Dream.” George’s voice caught at the end, as he left the call abruptly.

At least one thing went good tonight Dream thought, as his mind wandered off. Something poked at him though, the feeling of accomplishment. Fuck, the feeling of butterflies. Just three words and a drunk Sapnap could start a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy :) Chapter 2 and 3 are done kinda, just wanna see if this even gets anywhere.


End file.
